Only you
by aussie girl1990
Summary: “If I may be so bold, what are you?” there was overwhelming sound of curiosity in her voice. Hera turned to the girl. “Less than perfect.” to Hera this girl was a young her before Zeus had taken her.Oneshot.


Disclaimer: this story is based on a myth between the god's and goddess's.

Only her

Once more Zeus had been with a mortal and once more Hera was going to harm them, but this time she had not expected to feel for her.

While walking across the untouched hills of a place called 'New Holland's' (that was what Australia was called.) Hera was thinking of ways to punish the human that had touched her husband.

Coming across the small house Hera silently walked in and looked around.

Many items were tossed on the ground, some broken beyond repair and some with only scratches.

'I had heard mortals are like pigs, but this is just strange.' She had thought; taking one more look around before continuing to the human's resting room.

Just as she went to push the door open she heard the softest of weeps coming from within the room. Inside her mind Hera had wrestled with herself, before curiosity had won out and she slowly opened the door to see a young girl.

To Hera this girl could not have been any older then her 15th year, maybe younger. From where she was standing Hera could see the blood on the girl, the bed and the floor, she had many cuts along her young body.

Hera knew from just the sound of the weeps that Zeus had not taken this girl willingly but had taken her the same way he had taken Hera.

Hera remembers when it had happened like it was only 100 years ago, she remembered the little bird she thought she was saving until the bird changed into her hated brother. How he had taken her while whispering sweet things in her ear and how he had given her a choice between being his wife or being disgraced and dishonored as he had taken the one thing she could offer her husband. She had become his wife, there was nothing for a disgraced goddess but the leering looks she would have gotten, and if she was ever deemed worthy to marry she would have brought shame to her husband and their family.

And now seeing the young girl in front of her had hurt her more then anything she was going to do.

Walking all the way in Hera got down on her knees before the girl, who had not noticed the beauty before her.

"It will be well mortal." Hera had spoken softly, the girl, however screamed before braking down and sobbing. "I will help you." Hera looked down in shame before continuing. "You are not the only one."

The girls sobbing had died down when she heard that, looking up at Hera she asked. "For who are you stranger?" Hera saw the look in the girl's eyes; she knew that the goddess was not mortal.

"I am Hera, Zeus's wife." Tears welled up in the girls eyes again. But this time refused to let them fall.

"I am Lorie, I am alone and now no guy would want me." Lorie started to cry once again but this time she was clinging on to Hera like she was a raft in the white waters.

"I can help you. I can give it back, your maidenhood." So many times Hera had wished hers back and while she can not have hers back this girl could.

Lorie pulled away from Hera and wiped away the tears and gave a dazzling smile to her. Hera was breath taken and for a second she understood why Zeus had this girl, never before had she seen such a beauty.

"I'll go get the items needed." At first Lorie showed fear of being left alone, before pushing it back. Hera told her after seeing this. "You need not fear, my husband is in his own resting room." Hera stood up and walked towards the door.

Before she could leave she heard a voice of beauty and soul asking her. "Have you ever done this for anyone?"

Hera not looking at the girl said "Only you."

"If I may be so bold, what are you?" there was overwhelming sound of curiosity in her voice.

Hera turned to the girl. "Less than perfect."

She saw the look of confusion on the girls face before she walked out the door, still hearing the words she had just spoke echoing in her mind.

_Only you,_

_Only you,_

And as she gathered items she couldn't help bur wonder if there was something hidden in those words.

0000

Hope that was ok,

It was my first try with mythology

Jessica


End file.
